troyella love story
by lexie99.9
Summary: this chapter is about how Troy and Gabriella meet along the story theyll be some bumps in the road but troy and Gabriella form a family and concer all !
1. Chapter 1

My first chapter of a troyella story…

With gabriella and her mom…

"mom! " Gabrella yelling from the kitchen of her new house " do you want me to take this pie over to our new neighbors ."

(NOTE GABRIELLA IS 16)

"Gaby I was un packing the cleaning supplies in the room across the hall no need to yell , and yes I would like it if you went so maybe you can make new friends."

"sorry mom, " gaby feeling gulty because she was very sure that the chemicals got in her mothers eyes.

"now run along we have a lot of things to unpack and settle in ."

With troy and parents

( NOTE TROY IS 17 )

"Hey mom I just came back from the basketball court. "

"Hey mrs. Bolton"said the whole wild cats basketball team."

A few seconds later ….

"Ding dong!"

"I'll get it. "

"hi my name is gabriella your new neighbor. "

"hi I'm troy come in and meet my mom."

"thank you , and I brought you guys a freshly baked pie. "

"thank you ,this is my mom ,my dad my sister sharpay and my friends ."

"nice to meet you all, well I should probably get going my mom might get worried bye." She waves good bye.

What will happen next …


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter…

Recap….

In the last chapter Troy and Gabriella meet . what will happen next find out now…

With the guys and Sharpay up stairs .

"so troy ,we know you like her,your practically growling over her " sharpay teasing her older brother.

Troy blushes and trys to lie but his sister knows he's lying"nnoo im not ," blushes even more.

"Come on dude you know she's hot" chad says with a serious face on. Everyone nods in agreement

"Leave me alone already" Troy starts to get mad

"ok ok bye now"

With Gabriella and her mom Gina

" so … your happy what happened"gina says and giggles

"mom we have wonderful neighbors there's this girl named sharpay that my age and most importantly her brother troy with his politeness and kindness and those baby blue colored eyess are to die for!" gabriella says with a huge smile on her face .gabriella continued "he's supper cute , you'll love him"

"wow ! sounds like you have known him all your life and sound so romantic what you say about him you must like him a lot !" with a curious look on her face.

"MOM! "

What I love, love well go up stair unpack but before you do that search for high schools around here first day of school is next week and wr have a bunch of things to do before than "

"okay than"

Up stairs with gabriella

"Lets see , ohh this one is 10 blocks from here looks intresting" gabriella writes down the address

1 week later….

Mom im leaving now

Ok gaby be careful don't forget your lunch and be brave "

Ok I wll she gets her lunch from the frige thinking to her self yes brownies ! I hope troy gose to that school

10 minutes later at school …

Gabriella is looking for her homeroom ms Darbus 's class ,when all her hope and wishing come true she bumps in to troy

I'm so sorry ! looks at troy and realizes it's him

Hi gabriella , it's okay

"Wow you remembered me not many people remember my name! by any chance do you know where ms Darbus's is class is at I've been lost "

Yes a mater a fact I do it my homeroom ill take you and we better get going or we will be late "

Good idea they run too home room

What wiil happen next and also ive been wanting to continue on fanfiction but ive been also thinkingof making it on youtube to but I wont slow down any ways review and tell me what you think !: )


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chapter

Recap troy was taking Gabriella to their homeroom

in the hallway of school

Gaby do u think may be if u want to go on a date with me troy said un sure of himself with a little bite of fear that she might say no and than he would be the cause of their friendship to end

Gaby thought for a minute so she wouldn't seen so desprit "uhhh…I would love that where shall we go. Gaby said with a smile on her face .

" so its afficial you and me are couple now "gaby smiled at him and troy continued "so I was thinking a picnic under the stars

"sounds grate I'll meet u outside my house at 7:30 so we can see the sunset ,'' they continued walk to class

With Gaby after school

What to wear what to wear " finally she picked out a preety dress not to elegant put not to simple , Gaby continued ''this will work , oh no 25 minutes to get ready ''Gaby was so excited .

25 minutes later …

"ding dong ''ms Montez opened the door opened the door

"oh hi troy you look nice , Gabriella will be down any second now''

''Thanks''

Gabriella ran down the stairs with a smile on her face and a picinic basket full of delisous food in her hand .

"So shall we go "

"We shall "

''All right have fun but not to much fun if you know what I mean! "

"Mom !"

"What ! , bye be back soon"

at the park under the stars

'' This is so pretty troy ," Gabriella smile and troy looked at her and he kissed her for about 2 minutes and Gabriella kissed him back and soon they made their way into the car

what will happen next …..

sorry guys this story was a little short I wanted to think about how the story is going to go and I recived a review from love story lover that if Gaby was going to get pregnant any time soon but maybe she will or maybe not just keep tooning in to find out I won't give you the answer just yet because I want to leave you in suspence


	4. Chapter 4

Recap Gabriella and troy went on a date and ended up kissing

If you are sensitive don't read the bold letters it is a sex scene you wont miss anything just sex

**Sill kissing Gabriella said "I want you to be my first "**

**Troy responded surprised but said kindly with a simile no girl could resist "are you sure "**

**"yep " Gabriella said while Troy layed her gentley in the back passenger seat sill kissing her**

**"I love you brie "after putting the shades down he slowly striped his shirt and pants off just leaving him in his boxers**

**"my boyfriends hot " she giggles as troy takes her pants and shirt off leaving her in her thong and matching bra**

**" so are you "**

**they took off there under wear try said " you ready "**

**" yep " Gabriella took a breath**

**Try put his large dick in Gabriella's tight vigina troy started and it felt really good Gabriella moan" fuck yah this feels good bayba !'' after 45 minutes of full passion troy and Gabriella made there way home**

1 week later …

Gaby and sharpay are walking to class when Gabriella runs to the bath room to throw up

"Gosh Gaby you have been throwing up so much lately , let me ask you a question ,when you and my brother troy had sex did you use protection "

"no why?"

"could it be that your pregnant "

"noooo!"

"there's only one way to find out ''

is GABRIELLA REALLY PREGNANT IS TROY GOING TO SPORT HER ALL THESE QUSTIONS WILL BE ANSERRED TOMMORROW


	5. Chapter 5

Recap

Sharpay Bolton thinks Gabriella is pregnant

"Next period is free for anthing we want to do while troy is at practice me and you will go to the store and buy a pregnancy test we can come back and you take it and then we wait" sharpay says with a demanding face,while poor Gabriella IS scared of what it might say .

"okay "

At the bathroom waiting for the results

" how much longer " Gabriella says with fear

" it's time to take a look ,I will take a look first you seem a bit scared ," sharpay reads the drictions and sees a plus sigh and says…"your pregnant , I'm going to be a aunt ." all of a sudden Gabriella's world went upside down.

"what if troy doesn't want anything to do with the baby!"Gabriella exclames and falls to ground and cries

" he will I've known him my whole life and you'll have all my support and your mom will understand

"your right" stops criing and continues " let's go tell troy "

"that's the spirt" Right when they come out of the bathroom Gabriella and Sharpay see's Troy making out with another girl. Gabriella bursts into tears troy hears her and says..

"it's not what it looks like"

"it's not troy you cheated on me how could you and the sad part about this is that you told me you were practicing and that's not even the worst part I'm …preg…. I 'm pregnant with your baby , thanks troy now I know I can't trust you any more !"

"wait your what!"

"WHAT YOU HEARED TROY IM PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY !"Gabriella walked away as troy punched his locker Gabriella went up to the roof of east high and burst into tears thinking to herself "maybe I should go and spend the nine months at my cousins house its only a 20 minute ride from here but I should tell troy where I'm going to be after all he is the father ,no I shouldn't he doesn't care about me and he definetly doesn't care about my baby," her phone rang "hello?"

"Gabriella we need to talk I'm so sorry I want to be there for our baby"

"since when is it OUR baby and I don't want you near him or her"

"Please I know I screwed up"

"no bye troy FOREVER"

what will happen next will gaby forgive troy for the baby oh and guys I will put another story up about kim and jack the main characters of kickin it if you are not familiar with the show you can watch it on Disney xd


	6. Chapter 6

Recap troy cheated on Gabriella and troy found out Gabriella was pregnant with his baby

With Gabi sitting down at the beach :

"what am I gonna do no one cares for me or my baby , troy cheated on me , my mom is going to kill me once she finds out I'm pregnant . I'm basicly alone why should I even live" Gabriella said bursting into tears and diging her hands into sand

With troy and sharpay

"Sis have you seen Gabi I really need to talk to her about the you know that "

"No but I think she's at the beach across the street "

"Ok thanks "

At the beach  
"Gabriella where are you" troy said repeatedly than he saw a fimiliar body in the water it was Gabi 's . troy jumped into the water without thinking about his phone or anything "Gabi please wake up please do it for me and our baby !"troy said while laying her on the sand .troy dialed 911 "please help me my girlfriend drowned in the water and she's about 3 weeks pregnant ! "

"We will send an ambulance to your location "

"Thank you !"

10 minutes later at the hospital

" "

"That's me , is Gabriella okay Is our baby okay!"

"They're fine and Gabriella is awake if you want to go is her"

"Okay thanks doc "

With gabi and troy

"Gab -" gets interrupted by Gabi

"Don't say anything I forgive you look troy ,what you did to save my life and the babies showed me that you do care so let's forget about what happened lets just think about how we are gonna tell our parants "

"But gabi I hurt you"

"Make a bridge and get over it like did troy "makes a puppy dog face

"Okay ill forget it "

"Good "

"First thing first are we going to keep it get an abortion "

"Noo im not killing my baby !"

"Just asking ,so who shall tell first my parents or yours "

"My mom will kill you so maybe we could tell your parents first than I'll tell my mom ok "

"Ok , I don't want to get killed before I hold our baby girl or boy in my arms" Gabriella giggles

"So when can go home ! I don't like hospitals !"

"I'll go ask "goes up to the doctor and says "excuse me .when can ms Gabriella Montez go home "

"today at 5after we make a little cheek up on how the baby is doing"

"okay thanks" troy runs to Gabi's room" your going home today at 5 after your cheek up" looks at the clock "its 4 :40 they should be coming to do your cheek up now" the nurse came in and asked troy to go to the front desk and sign the release forms "okay"

With gabi and the nurse

"Lets cheek your heart beat "as the nurse cheeks her heart beat she finds something unusual

"Is everything okay "Gabriella said scared

"everything is fine"

the nurse and the doctor

"Doctor there is three heart beats "

"I will inform that to mr Bolton"

Troy and the doctor

"troy you can go and get her now oh and before I forget when the nurse was doing the cheek up we found 2 heart beat s"

Isn't that normal the babys and hers?

"counting her's it would be three heart beats that means that you'll be the fater of twins it is to early to tell if its boys or girls but all we now now is that your having twins "

"thanks doc"

What will happen next …

How will troy react how will Gabi react how will there parents react how will thee friends react?


	7. Chapter 7

recap troy finds out that he is going to be a father of twins

"gabi were going home "

"yeaaaaayyyyy i hate hospitals !"

"calm down "he said with a smile than that quickly became a frown once he remembered he had to tell her they were going to have twins "listen gabi ok im going to just tell you were going to be parents of twins "gabi was in shock she couldn't say anything but to cry troy quickly pulled her into a hug knowing she was scared of the future " gabi i will help you throw this and i will not leave your side im scared to but  
**troy: can you imagine ? what would happen? if we could have any dream i'd wish this moment was ours to own it and that we would never leave then i would thank that star that made our wish come true (come true)oh yeah cause he knows that where you are is were i should be too right here right now i'm looking at you and my heart loves the view cause you mean everything right here i'll promise you some how that tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be) but right now theres **

_**both :you and me **_

**gabi : if this was forever what could be better you've already proved it once ,but in 2001 (ohhh)and in 23 hours ,**

**_both:we 're dancing the universe_ **

**gabi cause its gonna be everything (everything) , in our whole world changed (this time changed yeah ) and did you know that where we are (where we are ) will never **

**_both be the same _**

**troy oh no ( oh no ) **

**_both right here right now_ **

**troy oh right now **

**gabi im looking at you and my heart loves the view cause you mean everything (everything) **

_**both right here **_

** troy right here **

**gabi i promised you somehow (somehow we 're gonna ) that tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be) **

_**both but right now thwres you and me **_

**gabi oh we know its coming (coming ) and its coming fast (but theres always you and me ) oh yeah (so lets make this secound last **

**both make it last **

**troy ang** gabriella : **right here **ohh right now **yeah im looking at you**and my heart loves the view** cause you mean** **every** _th**ing **_

_both right her i promise you some how _

**troy that tomorrow can wait **

gabi for some other day to be (to be) **but right now theres you and me** you and me **you and me **ohh you and me ** but right now there_ you and me _**

soon they found them selfs in frount of troys house ready to say the news

**what will hapen ne3xt sorry i havent updated i ve be sick dont forget to review**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Hey mom, dad ,shar "**

**"hey gabi "**

**"hey shar"**

**"so I know what you too are going to talk about so ill just go to my room not Ease dropping on your conversation eh he he oh ok bye "**

**"okay that Weird so what are you guys have To talk To us about "toys mom said holding back her Laugh**

**"Let's go sit on the sofa and we will tell you"everyone followed him to the sofa "so we need to tell you this so um a gabriella is pregnant with my baby "they stared at each other for a little bit until troys mom responed **

**"so what's done is done we will support you 100% and-"troys dad interrupted her and said **

**"Lucille they're 17 how can you be ok with this ,what if she's lying Probably She has slept with every teenage boy in the school she just lying like the slut she is she just wants money out off you son "Those powerful words hurt Gabriella and she ran out crying as **

**sharpay came out running after Gabriella she said****"dad why you do that "**

**"dad it's mine I know that for sure "Troy ran up his room to call gabi **

_**at Gabriella's house **_

_**"honey what's wrong " sharpay knew she had to tell her because gabi swaps to hurt to say anything **_

_**"Gabriella is pregnant and my dad called her a slut "**_

_**"omg your pregnant that's great news honey I support you 100% as Lucille she called me 3 minutes ago ,but he called you that ,that man Ida terrible no Offense sharpay "**_

_**"none taken "**_

_**"go upstairs and rest ill bring you girls some snacks and fresh Squeeze orange juice " **_

_**"thanks mom you alway know what to do to make me feel better "**_

_**"I've only known you my whole life" they Laugh **_

_**ms Montez can you ask my mom if I can sleep over ?"**_

_**"sure thing "**_

_**upstairs**_

_**"so what you gonna do" all of a sudden the phone rang**_

_**"hello? "**_

_**"It's me brie "**_

_**"hey Troy "**_

_**"meet me at the park please "**_

_**"sure "**_

_**"what did my idiot brother want "**_

_**"he. Wants me to meet him at the park you stay here ill be back in 20 ill bring back pizza "**_

_**"yeah i love you chick!"**_

_**"**__**yeah yeah bye be back in a bit "**_

_**AT THE PARK **_

_**"Hey Troy "**_

_**"hey I know he offended you but nothing will change I promise an-"Troy got cut of by gabriella **_

_**,(singing i gotta go my own way) **_

_**Troy, listen, I gotta say what's on my mind ,something about us doesn't seem right these days ,life keeps getting in the way,whenever we try somehow the plans is always rearranged ,it's so hard to say but I gotta do what's best for me ,you'll be okay,I've got to move on and be who I am I just don't belong here I hope you understand we might find a place in this world someday ,but at least for now I gotta go my own Way . don't wanna leave it all behind,but I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time and all the colors turn to gray and it just to hard to watch it all slowly fade away I'm leaving today cause I gotta do what's best for me you all be okay I got to move on and be who I am I just don't belong here I hope you understand you might find our place in this world someday but at least for now I got to go my own way.**_

_**troy:what about us?what about every thing we've been through?**_

_**gabi:what about trust ?**_

_**troy : You know I never wanted to hurt you **_

_**gabi: And what about me?**_

_**troy: What am I supposed to do?**_

_**gabi : I got to leave but I'll miss you ohhh So I got to move on and be who I am**_

_**troy :why do you have to go ?**_

_**gabi:I just don't belong here I hope you understand **_

_**troy: i try to understand **_

_**Gabi :We might find a place in this world someday but At least for now I got to go my own way**_

_**troy: I want you to stay**_

_**gabi : I got to go my own way I got to move on and be who I am **_

_**troy: what about us?**_

_**gabi :I just don't belong here I hope you Understand**_

_**troy :i try to understand **_

_**gabi We might find out place in this world someday but at least for now I got to go my own way.i gotta go my own way .I got to go my way.( gabi ran away from Troy finishing the song leaving troy with tears**_

_**at Gabi 's house**_

_**"I brought pizza shar "**_

_**"Yeah so How did it go with troy "**_

_**"Terrible we broke up Well I broke up with him I feel so sad right now and terrible and horrible and ugh"  
**_

_**"Well I'm here to help you through it all because my mom said that I could stay the night, So can I borrow some close to sleep then close to go to school with Pretty please with a cherry on top"**_

_**"Okay fine"**_

_**The next day at school**_

_**"shar This is so hard trying To hide from Troy he's everywhere ,everywhere I tell you Everywhere!"**_

_**"i'm right here I can see and hear you ,you don't have to hide I just need to talk to you please brie" Troy said pleading to her **_

_**"fine ,shar ill meet up with you in 10 at the lunchroom "**_

_**"kk see you in a bit "**_

_**"what you ant to talk about ?"**_

_**"so last time we saw each other you got to speak and I didn't so I just want to know what we're going to do with co Parenting our kids I love you Brie give me a chance thats my dads Opinion not mine your not a slut most of the girls Ive dated are but your different your Special to me Just give me a chance"**_

_**"I don't know troy but ill think about it"**_

_**so what do you think please review !**_


	9. Announcement

Hi I'm the author of I didn't believe her ,a troyella story ,and now camp pregnant so I've got three story's so I made a Schedule for the stories :

**I DIDN'T BELIEVE HER**

only updating on Wednesdays starting November 27

** A TROYELLA STORY **

only updating on thursdays starting November 28

** CAMP PREGNANT**

only updating on Fridays Starting November 29

So thank you for reading my stories and please review my stories it means a lot to me you guys are awesome !

please give me new ideas for more stories if I don't know the movie or tv show ill watch it anything to make you guys happy :D

so feel free to give me any advice

peace -lisbeth


End file.
